House & Home
by IscreamwillfixIt
Summary: Avanzó hasta él no por coquetería sino porque su ropa estaba donde había estado la de él que la acercó a su cuerpo en un intento de retrasar la espera por el próximo martes. Este one shot es parte del Drinny-Con 2018 organizado por la página de FB "Drinny All The Way".


_**Deslinde de responsabilidad, el copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros; y, en su caso, de J.K. Rowling.**_

 ** _Este one shot es parte del Drinny-Con 2018, organizado por la página de FB Drinny All The Way._**

* * *

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo habían llegado a ese punto y lo descubrió mientras se alisaba la camisa para comenzar a abotonarla con la mirada fija en la mujer oculta detrás del periódico, estaba desnuda leyendo recostada sobre la cama con sábanas blancas.

En realidad no estaba desnuda, pero a él le habría gustado mucho que lo estuviera, tenía sus pantaletas y posiblemente no traía sostén, el ejemplar le ocultaba de la cintura hacia arriba, no comprendía que le llamaba tanto la atención de aquél periódico muggle que como encabezado tenía "House & Home" tampoco había logrado entender porque alguien pondría un título con palabras que significan exactamente lo mismo, pero los muggles eran raros.

"No me digas que eres más como tu padre que como tu madre". Pronunció, ganándose la vista de los pechos desnudos ya que bajó el periódico.

"De qué hablas".

"Lo que lees, no sé porque te gusta tanto leer cosas sin sentido".

"Tiene sentido para ellos, además, son tan lindos que se toman la molestia de dejarlo para que lo leamos, aun cuando es un hotel y todos sabemos que sólo venimos a coger".

Él no dijo nada, frunció el ceño cuando la pelirroja egoísta volvió a cubrir su parte desnuda aunque su vista se desvió hasta el sur de ella, esas pantaletas le quedaban perfectamente, desde su posición podía ver un poco de su trasero.

Habían estado viéndose por más de tres años, los martes y los jueves, dependiendo de que parte del día tenían desocupado, por lo regular, era las mañanas, la observó de nuevo, en la primera página venía un reportaje de una casa de 70 años, le agradó tanto que por un minuto se permitió soñar que la compraba para ella; para tener donde encontrarse los martes y jueves sin tener que pretender que eran muggles, fingir otras personalidades, donde por fin sería a Ginevra Weasley a quien le hiciera el amor y no una extraña de nombre Bonnie, y él, podría volver a ser Draco Malfoy, no un donnadie de nombre Tom.

Ginny dejó sobre la cama el periódico, se colocó el sujetador y se llevó las manos al cabello, para ver si su melena se había secado o no todavía, avanzó hasta él no por coquetería sino porque su ropa estaba donde había estado la de él que la acercó a su cuerpo en un intento de retrasar la espera por el próximo martes.

"Ese entrenamiento es muy importante ¿o puedes llegar tarde?"

"Bueno _Tom,_ en realidad no tengo entrenamiento hoy, se canceló". Se encogió de hombros.

"¿Y no me dijiste por qué razón?" La cuestionó.

"No es de tu incumbencia".

Se puso los pantalones en unos brinquitos, y la playera en un movimiento rápido y fluido, los converse le tomaron más pero no demasiado ya que siempre era a quien menos tiempo le tomaba vestirse y se marchaba después de saber si habría próximo encuentro.

La vio hacer un giro alegre y se marchó sin preguntar esta vez, él sentía de todo por ella y sin embargo Ginevra sólo le veía como lo que al inicio era, una aventura.

DG

La pelirroja llegó alegre al entrenamiento el día viernes por la mañana, como siempre llegaba así que no era algo que llamara la atención desde hacía algo más de tres años los miércoles y los viernes eran los días donde más alegre y con un desempeño de 500% en los entrenamientos, los días donde estaba condicionada habían pasado.

"Tan feliz como cada viernes". Murmuró Katie Bell, ex compañera de Gryffindor y actual compañera de las Arpías de Holyhead.

"No es felicidad como tal, sólo buen humor, y ya sabes lo que dicen de eso".

"Creí que dijiste virgen hasta el matrimonio una vez que jugamos verdad o reto".

"También dije que el hombre de mi vida era Harry".

Se alejó de ella, Katie ya no dijo nada, la ruptura de Ginny con Harry fue lo que casi le cuesta su lugar en el equipo, después de un cuadro de depresión absoluta, un día llegó al entrenamiento, tan radiante y llena de vida como siempre había sido.

"¿Vas a decirme quien es tu amante?" Interrogó llegando junto a ella.

"Nadie importante".

"Claro que tiene que serlo, admítelo, de lo contrario habría terminado hace siglos".

"El sexo es realmente bueno, Katie".

"Sí, pero a menos que se vuelva algo más, no duras tres años o más con el mismo, te lo digo en serio.

"Él y yo estamos en el mismo canal al respecto, sólo una breve distracción, una aventura".

"Tus ojos no brillan sólo porque el sexo sea bueno o fuese casual, sea quien sea ese tipo, te gusta más de lo que admites, y tiene que ser perfecto".

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Se burló.

"Para lograr en una noche de pasión desenfrenado hacerte olvidar a Harry, dispersar las nubes negras y hacer brillar un sol en ti de nuevo, y no ha fallado ni un solo martes y jueves desde que ocurrió, porque sigues feliz.

DG

Draco observó los papeles en la mano, no sabía en qué momento el arrebato lo había llevado a cometer dicha locura, meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro, reprochando su actitud, ni siquiera sabía si ella aceptaría algo como eso, pero no le quedaba más que escuchar de la propia boca de Ginevra lo que tuviera para decir, no se recrearía una conversación con ella otra vez.

La nota no fue contestada, pero al llegar el martes, ella apareció en ese lugar, observando evidentemente sorprendida.

"Es la casa de aquel periódico". Musitó.

"Noté lo mucho que te gustó, estabas haciendo la conversión de galeones a libras esterlinas cuando notaste que te observaba".

"Draco".

"Podríamos vernos aquí los martes y los jueves, y los sábados y domingos descansar".

"Juntos". Lo observó.

"No le veo nada de malo".

La pelirroja no dijo nada, se limitó a besarlo como toda respuesta, dejó que Draco la tomara en ese momento, en ese lugar sin importarle nada más.

"Me tomó un poco entender el título de aquél periódico".

"Ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre". Admitió agitada, sentada a horcajadas sobre el rubio, mientras éste aún permanecía albergado el interior de ella.

"Por el momento". Aclaró. "Mi casa es donde pernocto, pero definitivamente, tú eres mi hogar, Ginevra".

Ella se quedó muda ante sus palabras ¿estaba diciendo lo que ella creía que estaba diciendo? Sonrió suavemente, acercando su rostro al de él, para besarlo.

"Múdate conmigo".

"Es en serio todo esto".

"Claro que sí, lo que aún no he solucionado es como le diremos a nuestros padres".

"Somos adultos, Draco, Hogwarts quedó hace largos años en el pasado, podemos vivir juntos, casarnos y tener hijos sin tener que pedir permiso para ello".

"Tienes razón". La besó.

"Así que esta será nuestra casa, pero también nuestro hogar". Sonrió alegre.


End file.
